<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【周迦】声色犬马 by MiloHolic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26095564">【周迦】声色犬马</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiloHolic/pseuds/MiloHolic'>MiloHolic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>CB/FTM Karna [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Trans Male Character, 传统下克上戏码, 印度骨科, 英灵正装系列</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:54:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26095564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiloHolic/pseuds/MiloHolic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>阿周那暗自思忖，他这辈子大概是算完了<br/>不仅仅是因为他无法自拔，一次又一次同亲哥哥乱伦<br/>更是因为事到如今，他整个人的性癖已经都是迦尔纳的形状。</p><p>七夕来看我CP做爱<br/>看标题可知的又一篇CB小太阳车。<br/>英灵正装·阿周那×英灵正装·迦尔纳</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arjuna | Archer/Karna | Lancer of Red</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>CB/FTM Karna [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【周迦】声色犬马</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>写长篇写累了，七夕来点性癖放出<br/>心心念念了好几周的大佬恶女【？】迦尔纳和他的二把手<br/>看标题可知又是CB迦系列，有暗示的transgender设定<br/>非常OOC，爽过完事，不要过脑</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>阿周那是被一块丢在他脸上的碎石子给砸醒的。</p><p>房间里的灯光炫得他发晕，这里并不是别处，而是他熟悉的家。可是，此时阿周那却被动弹不得地绑在椅子上，双手被铐在椅背后，脚腕则被绑在椅子腿上。站在他面前的，也是百无聊赖地朝他丢不知道哪来的小石头的家伙，就是他的老大、同居人、哥哥兼恋人——迦尔纳。看见阿周那终于醒了过来，白发的美青年把手中的东西扔到一边，双手插进西装兜里：“可算是醒了啊，阿周那。”</p><p>他这语气倒是悠然轻松。阿周那已经完全清醒了过来，他挣扎了一下，自然无果，只得瞪着眼睛不满地看着眼前的迦尔纳：“……你这是在打什么主意？”</p><p>“自然是为了防止你挣脱。”迦尔纳理直气壮地回答，“不然何必特意把你绑起来？”</p><p>“谁在问你那个了！”阿周那提高了点声音，有些生气了，“你到底干嘛要把我绑起来！……还有，为什么要朝我丢石头，你哪来的石头啊！”</p><p>蓝色的猫瞳闪烁了一下。迦尔纳走上前去，弯下腰，凑近阿周那的脸庞，温热的呼吸喷在他的耳边：“哦？……你已经不记得自己昨天晚上都干了些什么了？”</p><p>“……！”阿周那咬了一下自己的舌尖，冷静下来，沉默不语。他当然没有忘记。事实上，如果现在他所经历的一切都是为了昨晚的事，那一切就都讲得通了，阿周那无话可说——这是对他乘人之危的报复。</p><p>简单地说来，昨天晚上，他们作为家族的老大和二把手一同出席了一个宴会，然而两个人却又都不够小心：迦尔纳的酒里，不知何时被什么人放了媚药。这或许是宴会主人故意要捉弄他，又或许只是迦尔纳被什么糊涂蛋无辜牵连了进去，但无论是哪种情况，都不可能得到他们想要的那种后果。</p><p>阴影笼了上来。阿周那抬起头，看着居高临下的迦尔纳，后者嘴角挂着微妙的微笑，黑西装和红大衣穿得井井有条。而后，他凑了上来，毫不忌讳地坐在了弟弟身上，以兄弟不该有的亲昵与暧昧，用戴着黑手套的双手轻轻捧起阿周那的脸颊。他们的下半身因为这个姿势而紧紧贴在一起，任何动静都能让对方知道得一清二楚。只有在这种时刻阿周那才能明显地感觉到，迦尔纳的下身是完全的平坦一片——他并不是个一般意义上的男性，因为某种原因，他的兄长下半身并没有阴茎和睾丸，而是完全的女性生殖系统。因而就算给迦尔纳下媚药，也不可能让他和某位女士发生什么劲爆的丑闻，这也是一个除了他们兄弟俩和迦尔纳的私人医生之外就无人知道的秘密。</p><p>“不回答，就说明你其实还记得。”迦尔纳轻声低语，“你自己说，阿周那，你昨晚都做了什么？”</p><p>“我——”</p><p>这还用问吗？因为媚药开始起作用，迦尔纳不得不拖着喝醉的二把手提前离了场，可这个人几乎是一回到家，就凶狠地扑到了他的身上。被这样投怀送抱，阿周那还能做什么？他当然只能……</p><p>“我……在浴室里上了你。”阿周那看着那双蓝色的眼睛，舌头有些打结，“过程……有一点粗暴。”</p><p>“这可真是谦虚的说法。”迦尔纳不冷不热地评价。</p><p>确实是有点谦虚了。当时，阿周那也喝了不少酒，他不能确定自己是不是也被下了药，他倒是希望自己真的被下了药，因为这样他还有借口可找：昨晚，他基本上是把被药物迷得神志不清的迦尔纳按在浴室的墙上强暴了。平日里庄重不可侵犯的黑手党首领眼角泛起艳丽的红，浑身的西装都被淋得透湿，一只手被铐在浴帘上，浑身颤抖着被弟弟干到潮吹。阿周那还留有一点理智，克制住了自己，没有一口咬在他的脖颈上，留下每个人都能看见的牙印。他将迦尔纳尚且自由的那只手也扣在墙上，一根手指伸进湿透的黑色手套中，在掌心里轻轻地画圈，满意地感受着迦尔纳连指尖都在发抖。而那根手指甚至模仿着下半身挺进的节奏，在手套的边缘淫猥地进行着活塞运动。药物让这具异于常人的身体又敏感了许多倍，迦尔纳疯狂索求，不断展示出下流的媚态。到最后，阿周那到底还是几乎完全没了理智，只想着干脆把这家伙干死在家里，自己再和他同归于尽。</p><p>清醒过来后再回忆，这可真是疯子才会有的想法。阿周那感到一丝尴尬，别过了眼神，讷讷地说：“……那个，我昨天晚上不是很清醒。”</p><p>“没关系，昨晚我也不是很清醒。”迦尔纳善解人意地点点头，松开手，轻轻挑起阿周那的下巴，“不过我可都还记得，你上了我三次……还是四次？从浴室到床上……你还真是精力无限啊，阿周那。今天早上起床的时候，我下半身都是麻的。”</p><p>“你能不能注意一下措辞……至少别说得那么直接？！”阿周那咬紧牙关，脸涨得通红。他低下头，发现迦尔纳戴着黑手套的手指在他衬衫的扣子上轻轻拨动，不知道用了什么技巧，就很轻易地把它挑开了。</p><p>几乎是立刻，阿周那裤裆里的东西就有了反应。它被诚实地传达给和他贴在一起的迦尔纳，后者则满意地笑了：“嗯，反应不错。”他歪过脑袋，黄金日轮耳环也随着动作一同耷拉在肩上，“其实这件事我可以不同你计较。我很高兴我的弟弟在床上有这么勇猛，我也不介意被粗暴一点对待。疼痛总是有好处的。”</p><p>阿周那的脸越来越红，已经俨然是一块烧红的煤球。他不作声，迦尔纳慢条斯理地继续往下说：“虽然也有一些诸如‘如果那是毒药现在我们俩已经死了’之类的考虑，但我最介意的其实是别的事……阿周那，你告诉我——”蓝眼睛危险地眯起，“这三次，或者是四次里……你有哪一次是戴了套的吗？”</p><p>“……啊。”阿周那茫然地发出一声喉音。本来，为了他俩行事方便，这个家的各个角落里都有塞安全套，可在那样狂乱的状况下，阿周那根本记不得使用它们，最后的结果，就是他真的每一次都射在了迦尔纳的身体里；一点一滴，全都注入他兄长的子宫中。</p><p>他很难说得清自己究竟是故意不做，还是一时疏忽。但总之，这种行为，严重违反了他们之间的约法三章——准确说来，是迦尔纳单方面的约法三章，阿周那不得反抗，只能接受。这个男人在床上的规矩异常地多，他不喜欢被背入，不喜欢被中出，不喜欢被留下吻痕，不喜欢给人口交，也不喜欢阿周那用他的后穴……简直不能想象除了他这位亲弟弟二把手之外还有谁能忍得了他。直到这时，阿周那才终于明白了迦尔纳到底在生什么气，他是真的彻底无话可说，只能抬起头，瞠目结舌地看着兄长。</p><p>看到他似乎终于懂了，迦尔纳很满意。他贴上去，咬着阿周那的耳垂，一只手在他露出的锁骨上轻轻画着圈，温柔无限地呢喃：“所以……这是给你的惩罚。”</p><p> </p><p>与其说是惩罚，事实上，不如说是一种温柔的折磨。</p><p>和穿戴整齐的迦尔纳不同，阿周那上身仅仅穿着一件薄薄的衬衫，不消几下就能被脱得干干净净。今天迦尔纳可谓是玩性大发，打定了主意不让阿周那好过。缠绵而激烈的亲吻过后，他用领带把阿周那的眼睛蒙起来，一颗颗解开衬衫扣子，草草拉开，让饱满褐色肌肉裸露出来。和情况特殊的迦尔纳不同，他的弟弟拥有一副穿衣显瘦、脱衣有肉的好身材，常常让迦尔纳感到入迷。他从不掩饰自己对阿周那各方各面的喜爱，但有时，这种喜爱也是很恶劣的。</p><p>耳廓、嘴角、舌尖、下颚、脖颈、乳首、腹肌……迦尔纳逐一缓慢地爱抚、亲吻、舔咬着弟弟身上的敏感点，从黑皮肤的青年口中逼出压抑快感的喘息和呻吟。对他的挑逗，阿周那身体的反应向来都很诚实，顶在迦尔纳身上的器物，硬度和热度也已经越来越不容忽视。但是迦尔纳也在忍耐，他并不打算去碰那个东西——毕竟，假如那么快让阿周那爽到的话，“惩罚”的意义又在哪里呢？</p><p>欲火焚身的感觉并不好受，尤其是双眼都被蒙住、失去视觉，而触觉又被无限放大的时候。阿周那还没有放弃挣脱的努力，然而他的哥哥对他的身体能力了如指掌，手铐和绳子把他牢牢地固定在原地，逼他继续享受迦尔纳的“服务”。不断抚弄着他的白发青年甚至没有脱下自己的黑色皮质手套，他可太知道阿周那有多喜欢这双手了；美餐总要留到最后，亲自脱掉迦尔纳的手套，对他而言比亲自脱掉迦尔纳的内裤还要色情。</p><p>然而，这一切到目前为止，都只能留存于阿周那自己的想象之中。迦尔纳一口咬在他的喉结上，令阿周那发出一声痛呼，而后又伸出舌尖，如奶猫一般一下一下，轻轻地舔弄。他们的下半身仍然紧紧贴在一起，从布料之间传来的热度告诉他，迦尔纳其实已经湿了，他也在渴望着他。阿周那感觉自己硬得要爆炸，可是，更令他发疯的事情居然还在后面。</p><p>迦尔纳稍稍改换了一下位置，挺直腰身，在阿周那的小兄弟上磨蹭了一下。他听见一阵布料摩擦发出的窸窣，随后，是一声甜腻得有些过分的喘息：“哈啊……阿周那……”</p><p>——他放荡又美丽的兄长，就这样双腿张开、坐在阿周那身上、将手伸进自己的裤子里，开始毫无廉耻地按摩着阴蒂自慰了起来。</p><p>意识到他在做什么之后，阿周那一瞬间热血冲脑，他用力挣扎，几乎要从椅子里跳起来。很可惜，这是没有效果的；有理智的人都懂得，要在确认了豹子确实有被锁好之后，再撩拨食肉动物大猫。迦尔纳心满意足地看着阿周那几乎发狂的模样，毫不吝啬于让他也感受到自己自慰的动作。他甚至刻意凑过去，一只手揽住阿周那的肩膀，贴在阿周那的耳边，在亲吻和喘息的间隙中，以无比渴求、无比淫乱的声音呼唤他的名字：“阿周那……啊……阿周那……”</p><p>就好像他不是在自慰，而是真的在与阿周那做爱一般。</p><p>一阵战栗从大脑，顺着脊椎传到四肢百骸，阿周那起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，只有大口呼吸，才能勉强压抑。那种热血冲脑不顾一切的感觉又回来了，按照友人俄里翁的说法，这是阿周那的“油门模式”。他咬紧了牙关，从齿缝里吐出几个音节：“迦尔纳……你这家伙……”</p><p>这比把阿周那当作人肉按摩棒还要过分！</p><p>迦尔纳没有理睬他，因为几乎是同一时刻，他跪坐在弟弟身上，颤抖着靠自己的手指达到了高潮。以正装示人时，这个男人总是看上去十足冷淡和禁欲，可只有阿周那知道，这个人其实有着一具敏感得难以承受快感的身体。淫液打湿了内裤，令西装裤的外层都染上些许湿意，迦尔纳挺直了身体，手牢牢地抓在阿周那的肩头，无法控制的叫声瞬间变得高亢急促，过了好一会儿，僵硬的肌肉才缓和下来。他在高潮舒畅的余韵中抽出手，解开覆盖在阿周那脸上的领带，慵懒地靠过去，在阿周那的侧脸上吻了一下。而后，迎着那野兽般的目光，迦尔纳咬住自己被淫液打湿的手套指尖，魅人的蓝眼睛直勾勾地注视着弟弟，一点一点地将皮质手套褪了下来。</p><p>他愉快地看到阿周那黑白分明的眼睛里，就连最后一丝理智也被灼烧得干干净净。</p><p>“……看来，你是得到你的教训了。”他双手揽住阿周那的肩膀，将自己的额头抵在弟弟的额头上蹭了蹭，心满意足地笑着，完全不在乎对方这仿佛要把自己当场吃掉一样的可怕脸色。迦尔纳站起身来，放过阿周那被自己压了好一会儿的大腿，将红色的大衣甩在沙发上，从角落里翻出一盒安全套。他甚至还极为有闲心地确认了一下牌子和尺码——“XL”，应该是够用了。</p><p>迦尔纳回到弟弟身边。透过已经被他揉得凌乱的黑色卷发，阿周那以饱含隐忍愤怒的阴沉目光注视着他。白发青年满不在乎地轻笑一声，白皙的手指熟练地挑开他的西装皮带，将怒张的凶器解放到空气中。</p><p>“很有干劲啊。”他评价道，撕开包装纸，将XL码的安全套套在阿周那的阴茎上。尺寸还是稍显不足，透过薄薄的橡胶层，暴起的青筋和惊人的热度透了出来。迦尔纳聚精会神地看着弟弟尺寸可观的性器，突然起了些恶作剧的心思，仍戴着皮质手套的另一只手用大拇指和中指在龟头上轻轻地弹了一下。紧接着，天旋地转，他突然双脚离地，被拦腰抱了起来——阿周那不知何时已经完全摆脱了束缚（这次花的时间可真够长的，迦尔纳想），将自己不知好歹拼命作死的兄长扛在肩头上，气势汹汹地冲进卧室。</p><p>被扔进柔软的床垫里时，一贯面无表情的迦尔纳甚至是微笑着的。他完全没有反抗或者逃脱的意思，仿佛如此被逼到极限而疯狂的阿周那才是他原本的目的。啊，这套西装大概是要被糟蹋了——白发青年只是如此无动于衷地想着。腰带像是根本不存在一样，阿周那三下五除二就把迦尔纳的裤子脱了下来，露出洁白修长的双腿，下面竟然是一条缀着黑色蕾丝的女式内裤，早已被淫液浸得透湿。他懒得再去费劲脱这个玩意儿，只是将湿透的布料扒了下来，手指滑进阴道里试探了几下，便扶着阴茎长驱直入地插了进去。</p><p>迦尔纳发出一声慵懒的喘息，阿周那今天同样不会温柔地对待他，而他完全不在乎。白发青年的腰几乎被对折过去，膝盖都被抬到了脸颊边，他的弟弟像是要把他活活操穿一样，直上直下、大开大阖地在湿润的甬道中抽插起来。他的节奏太快，迦尔纳只能在快感中发出无助而破碎的呻吟，阴道早已适应了这根粗长性器的形状，浪潮般的情欲之下，它不断收缩、挤压，引导着凶猛的入侵者，很快便顶到了子宫的入口。看到那双猫一般的蓝眼睛睁大、听到那一声有些变音的尖叫，阿周那稍稍变换了角度，对着那块柔软的肉垫猛烈地进攻起来。</p><p>更多的淫液被狂暴的动作挤了出来，在交合处被打成泡沫，发出不堪入耳的水声，再顺着不断耸动的白皙脊背流下。一种要被操坏的感觉令迦尔纳无助地伸出了手，他也不知道自己是想干什么，然而那只手果不其然被阿周那抓住，褐色的手指再一次探入到皮质手套之下，仿佛那里也是可以被侵犯的器官一般，满含暗示意味地在手心里画着圈。随后，黑发的青年整个人都覆了上来，刻意地用自己的身体去磨蹭红肿的阴蒂，他扶着兄长微微发抖的大腿，伸出舌头，舔舐着从膝窝到大腿内侧的敏感皮肤。迦尔纳就这样他的注视下无法自控地迎来了高潮，大量透明的淫液涌了出来，也许他同时还潮吹了，他自己也不知道。阴道中的软肉严丝密合地将阴茎紧紧地咬住，迦尔纳想叫出声，然而阿周那却扑过去吻住了他的嘴唇，送上一个黏腻湿润、仿佛要用舌头侵犯他喉咙一般的深吻。他的阴茎借着这个势头一口气顶进深处，隔着安全套，迦尔纳可以清楚地感觉到，阿周那在他的体内射了出来。</p><p>这样，才算是第一轮终于结束。阿周那似乎恢复了一点理智，他放开迦尔纳的双腿，后者则还需要点时间才能缓过来，他仰着头，倒在床上喘息不止，戴着黑手套的单手覆住蓝色的眼睛，线条流畅的白皙脖颈暴露在空气中，仿佛引诱什么人来咬出痕迹。黑皮肤的青年若有所思地停顿了一会儿，甩了甩被汗湿的头发，将释放过一次之后软下来的阴茎拔出兄长的身体，取下安全套熟练地在一头打了个结，扔在床头的垃圾桶中。</p><p>迦尔纳似乎还没有缓过来，于是，阿周那也不同他客气，干脆地压了上去，脑袋枕在他的胸口上，双手环抱住他细细的腰，仿佛是把哥哥当作了大型抱枕。手指张开一条缝，露出迦尔纳蓝色的眼睛，他低头看着事后难得撒娇的弟弟，打趣地说：“昨天刚刚那样疯过，我还以为今天你硬不起来了呢。”</p><p>阿周那发出不屑的嗤笑：“真敢说啊……刚刚不是你说你人都麻了吗？怎么现在又想要了？”他微微抬起头，对迦尔纳露出一个不怀好意的笑容，“你就那么喜欢被亲弟弟侵犯吗……我的‘姐姐’？”</p><p>这次，轮到阿周那故意踩进雷区，他脸上挂着满意的微笑，看着迦尔纳放下手，眼中燃起冰冷的怒火。而后，他抓住阿周那的衣领翻了个身，将弟弟压进柔软的床垫中，蓝色眼睛危险地眯起，迦尔纳压低了声音、凑近到阿周那耳边，沙哑着嗓子威胁道：“再这样叫我一次……我就宰了你。”</p><p>然而，被牢牢骑住的男人却甚至没有一点受了威胁的人该有的严肃模样，他不动声色地抱住身上人的腰，笑容反而愈发放肆。迦尔纳骑在弟弟腰间，只穿着一层女式内裤的下半身贴在松开的裤腰带前，他很快就觉察到了异状。愕然一闪而逝，白发青年失笑问道：“哦？看不出来你这样的男人，居然会因为被威胁而兴奋……”他偏过头冷笑一声，“真是奇怪的性癖。”</p><p>“喜欢痛的家伙有资格说我吗？”阿周那反问道。</p><p>“那倒也是——我想我们可能都有点不正常吧。”迦尔纳坦然地回答。</p><p>看着阿周那似乎想要坐起来，他思考了一下，用食指点住阿周那裸露在外的胸口，示意他原地躺好。白色的发丝垂落到面前，迦尔纳再次笑了起来。</p><p>“躺好别动，阿周那。”他命令道，缓慢地脱去身上的黑底金纹西装外套，扔到床下，只留下一件黑色的衬衫穿在身上。被白发挡住小半边的蓝色的眼中闪烁着兴奋的光，“我亲爱的二把手（Second-in-command）——我得让你记住，谁才是真正的上位者。”</p><p> </p><p>阿周那暗自思忖，他这辈子大概是算完了，不仅仅是因为他无法自拔，一次又一次同亲哥哥乱伦，更是因为事到如今，他整个人的性癖已经都是迦尔纳的形状——除他之外，再没有谁能在如此短的时间内激起阿周那的性欲和破坏欲。事实上，他也不知道事到如今自己为什么还要这么听迦尔纳的话，这是性事，是做爱，是床笫之欢，这时可没有什么组织上下关系，把这男人一把按在床上干到哭难道不香吗？可是，“二把手”这个称呼好像真的唤醒了奇怪的服从意识，阿周那真的没有动弹，他看着迦尔纳岔开大腿，在他眼前一点点将女式内裤褪下，露出刚刚才被侵犯过的女阴来。</p><p>眼前画面色情得令人血脉贲张，可事实上，这条内裤甚至是阿周那给他买的，迦尔纳是个没有一点常识也没有丝毫廉耻心的真空派，假若不是应阿周那的强烈要求（“人不该，至少不该……！”），他的西装裤下必定是空空如也。只是想象一下那个画面，阿周那就觉得自己要得心脏病了。然而，穿内裤其实也救不了阿周那，他现在还是觉得自己心脏病要犯了。迦尔纳的下半身贴在他身上，缓缓地前后摩擦着，而他本人则微微扭过腰，将依然戴着黑色皮质手套的手轻轻地放在了还尚未完全勃起的阴茎上。</p><p>“看起来我的二把手需要一点帮助。”他抬起下巴，蓝色的眼睛始终盯着阿周那的脸，观察着他的反应。他似乎很高兴自己抓住了阿周那的“软肋”，“……你喜欢我这样下流地摸你，不是吗？”</p><p>阿周那咬紧下嘴唇，屏住了呼吸，一声不吭。是的，他确实喜欢，指节分明的骨感手指圈成一个环，在尚未完全硬起来的柱身上优雅地、缓慢地上下撸动。昨天晚上，迦尔纳在宴会会场应邀打开一瓶冰镇的香槟酒时，阿周那就对着他圈住瓶身的漂亮手指幻想过这个画面，那只是个持续了大约一分多钟的白日梦，他不知道，这已足够让自己的兄长察觉到他脑中下流的幻想了。他不仅心知肚明，现在甚至还要在他面前亲手复演出来。</p><p>于是，在两天之内，阿周那第不知道多少次对着兄长的身体硬了起来。粗长的阴茎贴在迦尔纳臀缝上时，他甚至对自己的无可救药感到绝望。再这样下去，他怕不是要死在这个人身上。迦尔纳也跟他想到了一起。他趴下来，贴在阿周那身上，伸手去够床头柜里的安全套，与此同时，白发青年打趣地对弟弟调笑道：“居然真的还能硬得起来，不愧是你，阿周那。我还以为你真的要被我榨干了。”</p><p>“不好意思，我年轻得很，我还能行。”阿周那咬牙切齿地回答，“倒是你真的还受得了吗？”</p><p>“你在说什么呢。”迦尔纳挑了一下他的下巴，温柔而恶质地回答，“只有累死的牛，没有耕坏的地。”</p><p>……这个家伙！这个家伙！！阿周那被他气得额头青筋都爆了起来。无论床上还是床下，迦尔纳就是有这样的本事，从来我行我素，把阿周那气得无话可说。好在虽然火大，但他还不至于被迦尔纳气萎了，白发青年心满意足地再次给自己心爱的凶器套上了衣服，稍稍给自己扩张了一下，便对准阿周那的阴茎坐了下去。</p><p>他的兄长发出一声慵懒而绵长的呻吟，挺直身体，借着重力和情欲带来的充分润滑，把阿周那一口气吞到了底。纤瘦的身体兼具不完全属于男性，也不完全属于女性的倒错美感，裸露出来的平坦小腹因此而被撑起一个明显的形状，阿周那可以感觉到自己的龟头戳在了子宫口前，最能让迦尔纳爽到的点上，而他将双手与阿周那的双手紧紧地扣在一起，缓慢而熟练地活动起自己的腰臀来。</p><p>每一次动作，阿周那都能清楚地看见自己在迦尔纳体内开拓的形状，与他契合得几乎完美的阴道媚肉盘绕在又硬又热的柱身上，按压、推挤，似乎真的想从其下的精囊中压榨出每一滴液体来，喂到潮热的子宫中。这男人，简直叫梦中魅魔、塞壬女妖也自愧不如。“在我高潮之前……哈啊……你不许射。”在自己发出的甜美叫声之间，迦尔纳还不忘这样命令着。</p><p>不可否认，这其实是迦尔纳最喜欢的体位，没有之一。无论何时，他总是更喜欢凌驾于阿周那之上，即便阿周那自认已经十足顺从也一样。这简直已经是一种怪异的执念了，有时候阿周那甚至有种感觉，制定那么多无事生非的规矩，并不是因为迦尔纳真的有这么多偏好——他其实对这些事根本无所谓——他只是想确认阿周那还听话，想确保阿周那始终在他的掌控之下，仅此而已。多么惹人讨厌的控制欲和占有欲，却该死地迷人，又同时是无言的挑衅——毕竟规矩的存在就是用来打破的。或许迦尔纳自己也隐约察觉了，被他所压制的并不是温顺无害的小猫，而是一头切实可以反扑、咬断他脖子的黑豹。无论他有多么想要占有阿周那，阿周那对他的欲望都有过之而无不及。他的弟弟永远在寻找他身上能钻的空子，即便知道打破规矩的结果必定意味着惩罚，也从来乐此不疲。</p><p>就好比现在。如他所愿，迦尔纳的高潮在阿周那之前来临。这其实不是什么困难的事，迦尔纳并不擅长忍耐快乐——他的身体实在太敏感了。突然的快感之潮让白发青年腰都软了，只能伏在阿周那身上喘息呻吟，而两个人的手也因此分开。阿周那在他腰侧潮红的皮肤上颇为着迷地抚摸了几下，随即便发力，掐住这支似乎不堪一握的细腰，把他重新扔在床上。</p><p>“阿周那，你做什么——啊！”</p><p>一切完成得行云流水，好像早有预谋一样。迦尔纳面朝下倒在床垫之中，心中警铃大作。然而他还没来得及翻过身，酸软的腰便被两只手掐住，拉了过去，阿周那干脆放飞了自我，“啪”地一声，拍在迦尔纳意外丰满的臀部上，留下鲜红的掌印。而后，褐色的手指拨开已经被干得嫣红一片的大阴唇，龟头对准花心，就着迦尔纳最讨厌的背后位插入了进去，并丝毫不给他喘息和适应的时间，直接律动起来。</p><p>“哈、啊……阿周、那……！你给我等……等一下……！”</p><p>迦尔纳嗔怒的叱责在撞击中变得支离破碎，但他仍没有放弃把体位改回来的努力。可惜，阿周那也不想给他太多反抗的空间，黑皮肤的青年干脆整个人都压到了兄长背上，下巴搁在迦尔纳的肩头，朝着他的耳廓轻缓地吹气，下半身的阴茎则借着腰力，毫不留情，一下一下，凶狠地干进最深处。阿周那是个多么体贴周到的爱人，如此情形下，他甚至没忘了腾出一只手伸到迦尔纳身前，给过敏感中的阴蒂来一场爽到上天堂的按摩。迦尔纳无法拨开身前和腰上的手，很快，他就在前后夹击的感官超载中迷失得神志不清，白发的美人咬住枕套，拼命压抑自己喉中丢人的叫声。被弄乱的发丝飘落到这张极力忍耐，却仍然在快感中沉浮的美丽面容上，只是看到这样的一张脸，阿周那就性致勃发，觉得还能再干他一轮。</p><p>但是很可惜，声色犬马也该有个限度。最后，迦尔纳双腿不由自主地蜷起，在越来越快的节奏中再一次被干到了潮吹，大量透明的液体在床单上晕染开来，仿佛失禁一样。而阿周那也得偿所愿，在撞进最深处、顶着子宫口射精的同时一口咬在迦尔纳白皙的后颈上，留下一个仿佛想标记他一般的暴力齿痕。他心满意足地看见，自己时时刻刻都显得游刃有余的兄长终于在完全被打开、被占有、在高潮中全身都被侵犯的那一刻，如同蚌壳裂开、暴露其中暗藏的珍珠一般，露出脆弱破碎的表情。眼泪从迷离的蓝色中涌出来，顺着白皙的脸颊流淌而下。</p><p>而这份独属于他、绝不容他人窥见的、近乎残忍的美丽，亦是阿周那第无数次爱上迦尔纳的瞬间。</p><p>阿周那将兄长的躯体抱在怀中，在喜悦和快感中模模糊糊地想着：迦尔纳说得没错——他们两人都早已不正常了。</p><p> </p><p>在一番尽情胡闹之后，两个人都沉沉地睡了过去，睡得不知今夕何年。最先醒来的竟然是阿周那，他迷迷糊糊地眨眨眼睛，第一眼看见的就是身边睡得香甜的兄长。美丽的脸上褪去了总是冷厉倨傲的神色后，他看起来异常地柔软，似乎还隐约留有一些秀美女气的线条——假如就这样诚实地告诉他，他一定又会生气吧。一头颇有特色的白发已经睡得乱七八糟，他把一条腿搭在弟弟身上，睡得毫无防备。迦尔纳身上仍然穿着那件黑色的衬衫，上好的布料可不该被拿来当睡衣用，已经生出了一道道皱痕；而扣子也全都被打开，露出洁白无瑕的身体，以及隐约可见的浅粉色乳尖。</p><p>眼前美景令人心猿意马。阿周那安静地躺在原处，意识逐渐清醒过来，他的目光不动声色地在眼前的躯体上逡巡，最后落在迦尔纳下半身的、明显被打湿过的白色耻毛上。</p><p>他想起来了。昨天，他可是被这个恶劣的家伙整整作弄了一夜，虽然最后也有报复回来，可根本就是杯水车薪，而眼前的罪魁祸首居然还睡得一脸无辜！假如不还以颜色给这个男人瞧瞧，他阿周那的名字就该直接倒过来写了——黑发的青年咬牙切齿地想着，脑子里冒出一个十足恶劣的点子来。</p><p> </p><p>于是，作为这三天两夜胡闹的完美结局，那天早上，迦尔纳是被阿周那给活活口醒的。从脊椎爬上的战栗快感猛地把他从梦乡里拽了出来，他低下头，便看见一颗黑色的脑袋埋在他打开的大腿之间，拨开了大阴唇，用舌头取悦着被玩弄到红肿的阴蒂。白发青年还没什么反应，不知道这是怎么回事，而阿周那像是想提醒他一般，在阴蒂上咬了一口，逼出一声失控的尖叫。迦尔纳恼怒地抓住弟弟柔软的黑色卷发。</p><p>“阿周那！你做什么，给我让开——呜……！”</p><p>弱点都被人抓住，再怎么放话威胁也毫无压迫力，迦尔纳想挣脱出去，却被阿周那的手牢牢地固住了腰臀，夹紧双腿，也不能阻止这个男人继续作恶，他不断用舌尖顶弄着脆弱的软珠，两根手指模仿着性器在湿滑的阴道里抽插。才刚刚从性爱中恢复一点过来的身体又被迅速拖入到情欲浪潮中，迦尔纳被一阵阵快感刺激得使不上力气，更加推不开阿周那。他只得捂住嘴唇，强迫自己至少不要发出声音。可惜，这具不争气的身体实在是太敏感了，即便已经疲累至极，即便百般不情愿，它仍然无比诚实。没过五分钟，迦尔纳就浑身打着颤，被阿周那口交到了高潮。</p><p>这场猝不及防的高潮来得比昨晚任何一次都激烈，可是迦尔纳已经潮吹不出任何东西了。抽搐之后，白皙的皮肤上潮红一片，褐色掌心下的大腿发着抖，甚至没有再次合拢的力气。阿周那终于从迦尔纳的双腿之间退开来，擦掉嘴唇和下颚上被喷溅到的淫液，对着可以算是被他干得几乎要晕过去的兄长，露出招牌式的王子微笑。</p><p>“早上好，迦尔纳。……呵呵，看来，被榨干的那个人不是我啊。”</p><p>多么完美的问候大礼！可是功败垂成，迦尔纳一点儿也不想领情——谁都不会想领这种情！从强烈高潮的余韵中完全清醒过来之后，他十足恼怒地瞪了一眼阿周那，伸出手，一把推开了弟弟的脸，嘴里甚至恨恨地骂出了一句和他的形象完全不相称的脏话。迦尔纳跳下床，站起身来，双腿虽然明显发软，但气势仍然在。白发青年朝着盥洗室冲了过去，“砰”地一声将门在身后砸上。</p><p>而导致首领如此失态的罪魁祸首，家族的二把手阿周那，却十分缺乏危机感。他悠然自得地躺回到了床上。虽然，阿周那比谁都清楚，今天之后，迦尔纳一定又会想出些奇奇怪怪难以招架的“惩罚手段”来对付他，但是此时此刻，想着刚刚在眼前一闪而过的，留在迦尔纳屁股上的红色指痕，他感到一股奇异的心满意足。黑发青年将身体重新沉回柔软的床垫里，听着浴室里传出的水声，渐渐投入回笼觉的美妙梦乡之中。</p><p> </p><p>END</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>